A Mistake? I Think Not!
by Valerie21Malfoy
Summary: Bella and Edward are going out. One night they go further then they wanted, Edward moves to another city,and Bella is left with the burden that happened that night.How will she cope with parents who want to ship her off? Will she see Edward again?A/H R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so this is my newest actual story! Please Read and Review, and tell me what you think. Would you like to see some more? Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Dating Edward Cullen is the best. But sometimes, when I'm feeling insecure, I can't understand why he chose me. I mean, I'm nothing special; I'm just thin and pale, with long-ish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. And Edward, well he's just perfect with his beautiful bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. But he did choose me, and I love him, and he loves me. We belong together.

And that's what we agreed on, the night that we went all the way.

Flashback:

It started off like any other weekend. My parents were out of town, probably in the Hamptons or something; my mom was a big socialite, and my parents are forever worrying about what their "friends" at the country club thought of them. So it was just me, all alone in our big ole' house. I called Edward and told him to come over. He came over, and we did the usual, watch a few movies, eat some popcorn…and make out of course! Well, we got carried away, and one thing led to another, and the next thing you know, we were in my room, on my bed, no clothes, breathless, and tired as hell. (sorry, no lemonade:] ) We laid there for a few minutes and then Edward got up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I got to get home babe, you know how my parents are. It's almost my curfew," he replied while he put on his shirt and pants. Then he came over to my side of the bed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll talk to you later," and with that he left. I heard him start his car and then he drove away.

But I just lay there, thinking about what we just did, and how it had happened. Seeing how Edward acted afterwards, so far away and distant freaked me out and made me feel like everything that we just did was a mistake, and very big one since it was most definitely, one hundred percent unprotected!

Edward sure did make it seem like it had been a mistake. After that night, he got especially distant. Whenever I would text him something, it seemed like he would take forever to respond if at all. And when he actually did reply, they would usually just be one to two word texts. I thought it was a bunch of bull shit, and it really pissed me off. I mean, I gave him everything I had. How could he do this crap to me?

And then I found out why.

* * *

A/N: And that's the first little introduction chappy to my new story? Did you like it? Want some more? You now what to do to get it, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think of it! Also read Trying for Baby! Its being updated as soon as this is posted! Thanks for reading! Love yalls

-Valerie-


	2. The Departure

**A/N: Ok, heres chapter 2 of this story. Really sorry for the long wait. I hope the content of this chapter makes up for it! :)**

**Anyways, please enjoy it, and review if your heart desires!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Departure

Four weeks passed since that night. Today at lunch, Edward asked if could come over, and I told him yes. I really hoped that maybe he would explain to me what was going on with him. And boy did he have some news for me!

Edward pulled up at my house around 4:30. When he came up to the front door I invited him inside, but he declined and asked me to take a walk with him.

"Ok sure, let me just get my sweater really quick, it's kind of chilly out here," I answered him before hurriedly retrieving my sweater from the kitchen chair that I threw it on when I got home. When I got outside I followed Edward, who was heading towards the woods that were across the street from my house. He stopped a little ways in and I almost fell on him when he stopped abruptly because the entire time we were walking, I kept my eyes on the ground, looking for any possible hazards for me to trip over; so I didn't see him in front of me. I righted myself, and then waited for him to speak.

"Bella, I can't see you anymore," Edward stated bluntly.

"Wha-wha-what?" was all I could muster in response.

"I'm moving, and so I'm breaking up with you. It would be cruel to the both of us to be in a long distance relationship where we couldn't see each other all the time. So I feel that it is for the best."

"When are you leaving?" I was finally able to ask.

"Tomorrow morning."

"And when exactly did you find out that you would be moving?" I questioned him.

"About like four weeks ago."

My heart dropped when I heard that. Four weeks ago? Did that mean he only had sex with me because he knew that he was leaving, and he didn't want to miss out? I sure thought so.

"You're an asshole Edward! Leave me alone, I hate you!" I yelled as angry tears fell down my face and clouded my vision. I fell to my knees on the cold forest floor. Edward approached me cautiously and kissed my forehead. I didn't try to fight him; I was far too mentally exhausted to do that.

I just kept my eyes shut. Edward left after he saw my response, or more like lack thereof. I just sat there, on the hard, cold forest floor, wallowing in my own self-pity, and I couldn't tell you for the life of me how long I stayed like that. It seemed like years.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again, I could see the light of a new day. My face was sticky with dried tears and my shirt and sweater had a dark salt stain down the front.

I found the strength to stand up, and started to walk towards the thinning in the trees. As I walked I thought of nothing, just focused on the ground in front of me and not falling. When I finally made it out of the woods, and to my house, I ran to the door and rang the bell. Our housekeeper, Anna, answered the door with a look of worry, then relief, then worry once more; I must have looked like quite the wreck, I knew I felt like one.

"Oh Miss Bella! Look at you! Are you alright?" Anna exclaimed in a rush whilst pulling me over the threshold and giving me a big hug. "Oh Miss Bella, I was so worried about you last night! I saw the note saying that you were going on a walk with your boyfriend, Mr. Edward, but then you didn't come back!"

I hesitated before answering. "Umm, I'll tell you about it later Anna, okay? Cause right now I really just need to take a shower and eat something," I told her in reply, "Do you think you can make me some eggs or something while I take a quick shower?"

"Of course Miss Bella, you go on right ahead and get yourself cleaned up," she ordered as she led me to the staircase. And with that, Anna walked into the kitchen to begin my breakfast, and I slowly trudged up the stairs.

I got into my bathroom; I turned the shower on and let the water run, to let it get hot. In the mean time I stared at my reflection in the mirror, observing my appearance. My hair was wild and tangled, with pieces of crushed up leaves here and there. My eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with red. My cheeks had black streaks down them from my dripping mascara, and I was covered in dirt. No wonder Anna had been so alarmed when she saw me.

After letting the water run for a few more minutes, I stripped down and got into the wonderful hot water; it wasn't until then that I realized that I had been cold. I let the water run over my back, releasing my sore muscles; sleeping on a hard, uneven ground will do that to you.

Once I felt like I was nice and clean, and relaxed- after washing my hair with my heavenly strawberry shampoo, and washing my face and body- I turned off the water, and stepped out of the tub. I wrapped my favorite fluffy purple towel around me, and wrung out my hair. I brushed my teeth quickly, and then left the bathroom, starting towards my bedroom.

I went about drying myself off completely, and finding something to wear. I decided upon a pair of really comfy gray sweats. As I was putting on my clothes, and blow-drying my hair, I let my mind wander. I felt like I was missing something, something really important.

I pushed the thought from my mind, telling myself it was just that I missed Edward. As soon as I thought the name I felt a few tears escape, but I quickly brushed them away, and set off downstairs, glancing in the mirror as I went, making sure that I didn't look like I had been crying.

I walked into the kitchen and hopped on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. With perfect timing Anna placed a plate of eggs, hashed browns, sausage links, and toast with jelly, in front of me. It smelled absolutely delicious and I dug in with much zest; Gin, I didn't realize how hungry I had been. As I was coming to the end of eating, Anna asked the question that I had sincerely hoped she had forgotten about.

"So Miss Bella, where were you last night?" she questioned me.

"Well, the note said I went on a walk with Ed…Edward right?" I stumbled over the name, "And so we went into the woods to talk about things, and…and…and…OH Anna! Edward broke up with me!" I cried, the tears falling freely. Anna rushed over to me and pulled me into a great big hug. "After he broke it off he left me all alone, and I was too heartbroken to move, and then I fell asleep in the woods."

"Oh Miss Bella, I'm so sorry you poor dear!" Anna exclaimed.

"I'm- sorry- I worried- you-so-much! I-should have- just come-home!" I told her in between sobs.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's fine sweetheart. Don't you worry about a thing. Here honey, let me fix you a nice cup of tea, while you go and take a nap. Go on, upstairs and into bed with you," she insisted as she lad me into my room.

Then she pulled back the covers and motioned for me to lie down. I did just that. Then she tucked me in and kissed my forehead. She left the room, turning the lights off, and closing the door.

I fell asleep thinking of how much Anna was more like a mom to me, than the actual woman who gave birth to me.

When I woke up a few hours later, there was a steaming mug of my favorite green tea: Cranberry Apple. I sipped the hot liquid and reveled in its warmth, and the wave of calm it brought over me. I began to think. I recalled what I had been thinking about earlier. I was trying to figure out what I was forgetting. "Think Bella, think!" And that's when I remembered.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed outloud.

Damn, I am in some deep shit! Fuck my life!

* * *

A/N: And thats been another VALERIE fine preoduction lol. I promise to update quicker, but in the mean time i will send a teaser to all who review!

Lots of love!

-Valerie-


	3. Author's Note Sorry

HEY all of my FANTASTIC, BEAUTIFUL, AWESOME readers!

I know this isn't the chapter you were looking for, and I apologize profusely for that.

So I will get right to the point,

I'm in this crazy stupid mind set right now, where I only want to read and write Dramione fanfics. And im kind of following it. But I promise! That I WILLL UPDATE all of my stories in the very near future, and it's even easier now that I got an iPod touch for Christmas, so I've started typing on there. Also, just to let you all know, I HAVE written the next chapters for A Mistake? I Think Not! And Trying For Baby, all I have to do now, is type them out, which I absolutely despise. I will also be writing the next chapter for A Type of Second Chance, and possibly I will make A Very Dramione Christmas a two-shot so look out for that as well.

So that's all I have to say, I will post this to all my major stories, and my profile!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE stick with me! I really want you guys not to be too mad at me for making you all wait, but I feel that it is for the best. If you are going to stick with me, then please inbox me or leave a review with a smiley face or something! :)

And if no one does, I totally understand…. :(

I suggest subscribing to your favorite story of mine, that way you will know the second i update!

Well, that's all I have to say!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

-Valerie-


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes this is super short but I've decided to turn this story into a dribble fic so that I can get more shorter chapters out to you sooner! Happy readings!

* * *

Now that I had finally realized what I'd been forgetting I knew I was in big trouble. I left the almost full cup of tea on my nightstand, and grabbed my keys and purse as I headed out of my bedroom and right back down the stairs. I tried to keep a look of panic off my face as Anna cornered me on my way out of the house.

"Where are you going Bella?" her eyebrows furrowed slightly as I'm sure she noticed my shaken-up expression.

"Alice's house…" I answered quickly. I let out a breath I hadn't even know I'd been holding when Anna nodded.

"Make sure you're home before curfew alright? But will you be home for dinner?" she asked me, still with a weary expression.

"Probably not… Ali and I will probably grabbed a pizza or something.." I bit my lip and kept my eyes trained on the hardwood flooring.

"Alright…Have fun dear…" Anna finally dismissed me and I practically bolted for the front door and I didn't bother locking the door as I hurried to get in my car. It wasn't until I was buckling my seatbelt that I looked back to the house and saw Anna looking out through a window, her head shaking slightly, like she was disappointed and thinking I was up to no good.

With a sigh I stuck the keys in the ignition and I got my car and myself out of there.

My foot was itching to stomp on the gas pedal and send me flying over a bridge somewhere, but I fought the urge and kept going until I stopped in front of the drug store in the town away. I took a deep breath, and my hands tugged at my hair before I got my head straight and marched right into that store and walked to the back. My eyes scanned the shelves until I settled on a group of boxes.

I bit my lip and reached for the one I'd decided were best. It lay clutched in my hand as I walked to the front counter and put it down. A bespectacled old man peered down at me with a disproving look as he rang up my purchase. The whole time I averted my eyes and barely muttered a thank you as I took my bag and hurried from the store.

A million and one thoughts rushed through my head as I ran back to the car and headed to Alice's house.

* * *

A/N: And there we go... whats the purchase? I bet you all can figure it out but some drama to come!

Thanks, R/R!

~Valerie21Malfoy


End file.
